


A Brief Moment During a TV Break

by intergalacticpanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticpanic/pseuds/intergalacticpanic
Summary: So I was watching Dancing On Ice the other day and this just kinda popped out. Short, sweet, happy and fluffy.





	A Brief Moment During a TV Break

**Author's Note:**

> And then I found this at 4AM again and decided to give it a once over and post it, because it's better to share it than leave it in the depths of my phone forever~

Tender music plays through Geordi and Data's quarters one evening as they watch two skaters guide one another along the ice on their viewscreen upon the wall, one skater pulling their partner into an elegant lift.

  
"It seems so peaceful." Geordi sighs gently, propping his chin on one hand and turning slightly sideways towards Data, who stares back with raised brows.

  
"You find a partner who will precariously hoist you and parade you in their arms an alluring thought?"

  
"I didn't say that exactly..." Geordi backtracks.

 

His boyfriend just continues to stare at him intensely, owlishly, before going on to say:

  
"I am sure that I am capable of that, given that I have carried you before on several occasions with exceptional ease."

 

Data stands and scoops a hand under Geordi's behind, giving little heed to his partner's vocal protests.

  
Another firm hand grasps at an ankle, and the chief engineer of the U.S.S Enterprise is lifted up and into the air as if he were a kitten in a child's cupped hands, delicate and a little confused but absolutely doted on. Data's so sure of his movements that Geordi bears no anxiety about falling, and in fact he's quite charmed as Data navigates around the coffee table, gives a small spin, eyes always trained on him and yet careful enough not to crash into anything.

  
Hair at the back of Data's neck flicks up whenever he turns tightly, Geordi links his hands around him there and laughs giddily, digging the tips of his fingers in as Data's voice sounds,

  
"You are enjoying this even more than I anticipated."

  
Even though he can't see Data's face directly, Geordi gets a glimpse in the mirror over their cabinet across the room and his expression is so animated that he is able to see himself positively beaming. When his boyfriend also sneaks a look at the mirror Geordi is still able to catch him with a private and very induldgent little smile of his own, which makes his chest feel fit to burst with affection.

  
"You're right, it isn't so bad. A little more fluidity in our movements and proper posing and we could really go professional, Data."

  
Getting a little carried away, Data even manages to lift him over his head; though he doesn't leave room for Geordi's responding movements and it results in the man in his arms bumping his head against the ceiling with a dull thud.

  
Data immediately sets him down, planting Geordi's feet firmly on the ground so quickly it is as if he were hot coals, so quickly in fact that to an outsider it might look like he had dropped him. Geordi can only laugh and assure him that he made the whole event alluring in his own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this~


End file.
